planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
QPO
It is a planet with a cold, snowy climate in the middle of the Charlie and Delta quadrant in the tripod galaxy. Location Because of QPO's location, half of QPO is in the Charlie quadrant while the other half is in the Delta quadrant. As a result, this caused tension between the two halves for several decades until 3 centuries ago. QPO is nearest to the Admion Republic while the closest foreign space station is UW Station 536253. As such, QPO tries to be independent and not depend too heavily on other nation because of its isolated location. Geography QPO has 3 seasons - Snowy, Humid and Monsoon, the latter being the longest. The Snowy season lasts for 5 months while Humid lasts for 3 months and the Monsoon lasts for 4 months. Crops grow the best during the Humid season while they grow the worst during Monsoon as flooding often occurs. However, they are various crops that can survive Monsoon as they float on water. It would snow at least once a week during the Snowy season while it would snow once a day at most. Daylight normally only lasts for 8 hours during the Snowy season while daylight lasts for 12 hours during the other seasons. The Sun always rises at 7 a.m. and sets at 7.p.m. Flora and Fauna Because of QPO's climate, different animals and plants will appear during different periods of the year. For example, the dormant cat will appear during the Snowy period but will hibernate underground for the rest of the year. Hence, the government implemented a rule that the ground can only be dug if no animals are hibernating underneath. There are also plants that appear throughout the year, such as the binate fruit. History There used to be more than a hundred different tribes in QPO in the past, but an unknown race colonized QPO and enslaved the natives, wiping out some of the many tribes due to the harsh living conditions. Eventually after a century, the natives overthrown them and formed their own government. This is partly why QPO is rather secretive and mysterious now. However, one of the first presidents that was elected turned out to be an experienced and corrupted leader- throwing QPO into economical crisis, leaving many citizens in poverty. After voting the president out of leadership, the government decided to let the citizens take part in further elections to prevent such leaders from being elected again. 'Culture' Qpo Military And Defense The exact number of QPO's military staff and equipment will never be revealed, for fear that other nations use this information against us during a war. However, QPO can reveal that ever since the Nanite war has started, it has become mandatory for males to conscript into the military for training. Although some of QPO's military equipment has been revealed during wars, many of QPO's military equipment has not been revealed to the public yet. Relationships With Other Nations QPO has remained neutral during wars between other nations and usually does not take sides. However, QPO will help other nations during times of war if the enemy is not a major member of the UW. QPO trades resources with other nations, even though they do not use money. QPO also send other nations special military equipment when they are in need of them. QPO has not declared war with any other nation for decades and tries to remain peaceful. Gallery Category:QPO